Basic People Science - People Physics
Back to Table of Contents B. Teaching Skills Foundations - Basic People Science (People Physics) Learning about guest service. Only when a Vision is complemented by a Strategy are overarching aspirations achievable. To learn and grow to the level of ‘master’ instructor, it will require your sustained interest and effort, study and practice. Much like anyone pursuing excellence, the hunger to improve will have to become part of your DNA. 1. People Skills As an instructor your primary mission is your skilled and empathetic interaction with guests. Treat them right and they will keep you in business and even become life-long friends. As an instructor, your social skills are the basic price of entry. Technical skills, psychological acumen and pedagogical competence will round out your portfolio. All the above will require constant updating and renewal. When your learning stops, your career will atrophy and your personal energy will dissipate. Engage in life-long learning and your career will soar well into a ripe age! As you are preparing for you Level 1 certification, become more aware of your own learning style and the manner in which you process information. Assessing your own profile will help fuel your understanding how to connect with and help others. While Level 1 certification does not require a doctorate degree, effective instructing will require some broad and pragmatic understanding and skills in how to communicate, motivate, manage, inspire, influence and teach others. PSIA’s “Core Concepts” book contains valuable information about many of some of these subject areas: a. CAP Model (Cognitive/Affective/Physical) - "Core Concepts Manual", other research Discussion: In the “Core Concepts” and other manuals, you will find discussion about how, as human beings we operate in three main domains, cognitive, affective and physical. However, there are also two other domains that some believe we operate in - the spiritual domain as the domain of the will - hence CAPS and CAWPS. People learn more easily when they are fully engaged; i.e. their whole being is attending to the learning. A positively charged emotional environment accelerates both learning and retention. Besides it’s more fun! Safety-fun-learning. If someone feels safe, and is having fun, then they might learn. 1. What does CAP stand for? 2. Briefly describe each domain: 3. As you are free skiing/riding, take a moment to observe a lesson for a while. Be aware of the emotional environment. What indicators are you observing that tell you whether it is positive or negative? When you teach, always be aware of such markers. b. Maslow Hierarchy Discussion: In the “Core Concepts”, you will see the triangular diagram of Maslow’s Hierarchy describing the hierarchy of needs, showing how needs stack up as we reach for self-actualization (develop to their full potential). If your guest feels safe, has fun, and has learned, there is a greater chance that he/she will return. changes: Discussion: (delete "In t", add: "T")he (delete“) Core Concepts (delete“ add "Manual includes a description of" ), (delete "you will see the triangular diagram of") Maslow’s Hierarchy (delete "describing the hierarchy of needs, showing how needs stack up as we reach for self-actualization (develop to their full potential). If your guest feels safe, has fun, and has learned, there is a greater chance that he/she will return.") (add: "and a diagram illustrating the hierarchy of human needs. Maslow's insight is that people can sucessfully pursue self-actualizing activities like learning to ski only when their more basic needs of physical and emotional safety and comfort have been met. Knowing this, set your studentes up for success by doing what you can to make sure your students have access to a bathroom when they need it, are dressed for conditions, and are well fed. During the lesson, create environments where they feel physically and emotionally safe and cared for. on comment: The original text written by a 'professional' in the field, so it was put back to it's original configuration. Thanks for the thought and time. A few more comments: We don't want this to become a manual, but remain a study guide/workbook, however, do like your expansion of the thought and we'll run it all by the original professional for further comments/edits. A few comments though now, it is possible to pursue learning how to ski prior to all needs being met. Some of these details were included in the "Risk Management" section - basically a shared concept of the safety issue. 1. Describe four ways that you will keep your guest safe: 2. If you are teaching a diverse group, how might you develop cohesiveness and camaraderie within the group? 3. Sincere encouragement motivates. Insincere encouragement does not. Instead of looking to diagnose deficiencies in your guests skiing/riding performance, strive to always look for what your guest is already doing well and build on that. In the beginner skier, list a few performance indicators that you might look for: 3 seems to address more of the feedback phase of the teaching cycle than Maslow. Such feedback is part of the teaching cycle. However, the foundational understanding of part of that feedback is a 'need', hence, the application here, but could be elsewhere too. c. Brain Hemisphere Dominance - Right/Left Discussion: Are you right or left brain dominant? Most of our population is left brain dominant. Being aware that we are not all wired the same way, will help you both understand people, as well how to communicate with people. Your right hemisphere has the spatial, intuitive and synthesizer capacity that enables you to ski. It tends to get confused by logical, linear and abstract description of how to ski. Give instructions that are in sensory language: Visual (Image), Auditory (Sound), Kinesthetic (Feeling), language that requires no translating, language that can be acted upon immediately. I spent about three seasons teaching Boeing engineers how to ski on teles after they had taught themselves. After much frustration, I discovered that I had in fact to directly address their left brain dominance, leveraging their excellent powers of logic, linear thinking, and abstraction. I think what is important is meeting students where they are. From the rest of the text in this section, you obvioulsy agree. However, the above 2 paragraphs as I read them seems to tell the instructor to address only one side of the brain on comment - Ah, Boeing engineers in the NW! Many ways to skin that cat. Inroads through the left hemisphere are one way for sure. However, other ways can be keeping their left happy while dealing directly more with their right and sensory input - more along the lines of distracting the left, having fun doing something that indeed, in itself, will promote the new learning. As most people are really left brain dominant, but function quite well with both, most instructors are more comfortable with logical, cookbook recipe directions. The admonition to give 'sensory language' directions is one that indeed is dealing with both left and right sides at once. For example, instead of saying that your shin bones and spine need to approximately line up regarding their angles, speak about feeling the pressure on the bottom of the foot. One is a visual cue and the other is a senory cue. There is so much more that really could be expanded here, but in a study guide/workbook, there is not room or time. There are several books currently in the works though that will address such things and by which our profession will greatly benefit. 1. Describe how a new skier/boarder might respond to a lengthy detailed, intricate explanation of the physics behind making their first turn. d. Blooms Taxonomy - Core Concepts, other research {- links to these other resources?} 1. Read and research “Core Concepts”. Regarding Bloom’s Taxonomy, as a learner, do you have to ‘understand’ the physics of making a turn, in order to be able to turn? 2. Consider this statement: When you learn a motor skill, you process ‘understanding’ through your ‘body intelligence’ using sensory detail. Write down how you might communicate to a new skier/boarder what they may want to ‘feel’ when they are tipping or flattening the ski or board. Remember you can use verbal as well as non-verbal communication. e. Piaget In the “Core Concepts” and elsewhere, you will find information regarding Piaget and the stages of development. As a newer instructor, to a large extent, you will be most likely working with children. Many ski schools have very excellent and well developed programs for children. PSIA/AASI offers special accreditations for children. What is the single most important fact that you think will help you be successful working with children and why? f. Learning Styles - VAK-E, Thinker/Doer/Watcher/Feeler Discussion: People also have various learning styles. There are many learning style models, however, the ones that PSIA/AASI uses the most are the VAK(E) model, Kolb’s Thinker/Doer/Watcher/Feeler model, McCarthy’s Active/Reflective/Big Picture/Parts model. For the snow sports instructor, being aware that not all of us approach new learning the same way is essential. Being adept at adapting to your guests will facilitate both fun and learning for you.1. On the internet are many ‘tests’ that you can take to learn more about how you learn. Try some and write down what your dominant learning style. 2. What does VAK stand for 3. Exercise: We learn through our experiences. Engineering learning experiences is the work of instructors. Thoughtful composition of terrain, snow conditions, simple, unambiguous instructions defining experiential ‘territory’ is the challenge the instructor needs to creatively develop anew. Debriefing and learning from such experiences is the shared task of both instructor and student. For the skier/rider, spending time in focused practice is essential. One variable at a time, the student explores possibilities and registers cause and effect resulting from his efforts. VAK-E is the language of the learner, leading experimentation with: *a clear image to pursue *a sound the ski makes on the snow, if applicable *a sensory feeling to learn to differentiate, and *an intensity level with which to engage in the practice Practice VAK-E with your training partner. g. Stages of Learning As an instructor (facilitator of learning), there are many teaching models that explain the path of learning. One very simple model is helping the student move from a level of: #Unconscious incompetence to... (it’s not working and I do not know why?!) #Conscious incompetence to ... (I get it, this is what is not happening yet) #Conscious competence to ... (I know what I am doing and it is working) #Unconscious competence to ... (I am good and do not need to think about it) Considering the above in the context of your own performance as a skier/rider, an instructor. What stage of development are you in at this point? What do you need to do to get to the next level? Often times, it is easier to work with people who know that they do not know. However, many times, you will find yourself working with people who think they know, but they do not really know. What skills will you need to draw on and employ to be a facilitator of learning with such people? h. Teaching Styles Discussion: Just as there are various learning styles, there are also many teaching styles. The instructor’s teaching style is governed by the student’s learning style, requiring of the instructor style agility and seamless shifting form one student’s learning style to the next. Let us resolve in this text to use ‘teaching’ and ‘facilitating’ interchangeably even though there are differences. What is important to note is that effective teaching/facilitating is a process in which instructors actively collaborate with their students in achieving their goals. 1. What is the teaching style that you are most comfortable employing and why? 2. What is the teaching style that you are least comfortable employing and why? 3. In the “Core Concepts”, you read about flexible modes of teaching and flexible modes of learning. Which mode of teaching do you think you will use most with beginner skiers/riders and why? 2. Teaching Skills “It is not theory and concept we are feeding our students, but in order to function as a teacher/instructor on a highly effective level, we (the instructor) need to understand at least some of the most basic theories, concepts and frameworks in order to serve one of our basic functions as a teacher: designing a learning environment within which the student can and will learn, and do so without the shackles of a mostly 'convergent', technique focused approach to skiing.... It is the instructor that needs to understand concepts so the experiences he/she can design and facilitate serve the learning process optimally.” - Horst Abraham Ski industry literature has many teaching process models and teaching cycle models. Master instructors utilize a variety of these, however, there are certain skills that they all share. a. Observation/Awareness Skills - Certainly, as a snow sports instructor, you need to be able to observe someone skiing or riding and understand what you see. However, that physical observation of motor skills is only a small part of your development as a master instructor. You will also need to observe your clients cognitive and emotional state as well as their motivations. Search through your training manual and find examples that employ observation skills: b. Communication Skills (Verbal and Non-Verbal) - While all of us speak and communicate every day, such practice may not render us necessarily skilled in this practice. Do a self-check on your communication skills. Ask a friend, spouse, family member about how they perceive your communication skills. Are you a good listener? Do you make yourself clear in a minimum of time? Are your verbal and non-verbal messages mostly congruent? How is your communicating energy? Too bubbly? Monotone? Screechy voice? Energized? What is the balance between positive, encouraging and critical messages? Since affect is so powerful, what is the feeling you tend to leave behind when completing a conversation? Can you use simple, clear language to describe desired outcomes? Can you put someone at ease when they are scared to death? How well do you listen to ‘what is not said’, but emoted? Are you comfortable with pauses in communication after asking a question, or do you, when answers are not quickly forthcoming, fill in the blanks? Often the most important communication is contained in the white spaces (i.e. between the lines). Practice, practice, practice with other instructors. Ask for help when things are not clear to you, and be sure to balance ‘tell’ and ‘ask’ at about a 50:50 ratio. Be open about asking for clarification when you don’t understand something. Sincere, heart felt communications will go a long way not only in transmitting data, but also in developing a relationship of trust with your client. When meeting someone for the first time, describe what you do to open the conversation. c. Analytical Skills - Analytical skills depend on knowledge and understanding on the subject matter. This also leads to confidence. As an instructor, you need to know not only about the discipline you will be working in (i.e. the physics and bio-mechanics), but also about people, what motivates us, how we all learn, etc. As a new instructor, you will not be expected to know ‘everything’, however, now is a good time to start to analyze your current knowledge base and what your short term and long term goals are. Peruse and research the PSIA and other material. Rate yourself in the following areas: 1. What/when is your first goal? d. Organizing/Goal Setting/Planning Skills - The human mind is a goal seeking mechanism. Setting goals is a prerequisite to achieving goals. The clearer and the more compelling a goal, the greater the chance of reaching the goal. Fundamental achievement goals emerge from the conversation with the guest where her/his reason for taking a lesson are explored. Beyond that, the instructor will have to help set goals that are learning and performance oriented, as the student may lack insight into setting realistic goals for her/himself. Lesson planning and goal setting are core competencies of any instructor. Lesson planning represents a skill-set that needs to be practiced, honed and developed, much like practicing skiing/riding skills. In the absence of paying attention to lesson planning and goal setting, lessons become ‘problem solving’ lessons rather than goal achieving lessons. While there are many possible paths to achieving a goal, customizing the methodology to the student’s body type, learning style, time available, environmental conditions, is the mark of an effective instructor. A ‘one-size-fits-all’ approach is a tell-tale of a highly limited and limiting instructor. For any goal, there are also a myriad of possible approaches, but only a select few approaches will best suit the student in question. While the instructor will take the lead in setting developmental goals at first, the objective should be to increasingly make goal setting and goal getting a collaborative effort. This will often necessitate spontaneity and improvisation along the way! Human beings are not machines. As you study the literature and research online, look for S.M.A.R.T. goal setting as a source for help in this matter. Is one of the S.M.A.R.T. points more important than the others? Why? e. Entertaining/Performing Skills - As an instructor, you are ultimately the ‘one’ responsible for the guest’s experience. To make the guests experience a pleasurable one, you will have to wear many hats. In that sense, you will have to seamlessly multi-task most of the time while conducting lessons, always sensing which of the roles you are playing is needed most. In multi-person lessons, this capacity will be tested to the hilt, as each person may have different needs at any give time. This is indeed an area where the more competent you are, the more confident you will be and the better you will perform. While in training, we have the luxury of attending to each of the roles we play separately - a highly recommended practice; during lessons we need to constantly have our radar going to determine what is needed most right now with whom. While this multi-tasking proposition may be a daunting challenge for instructors in the early development phases, keen observation of human behavior and the study of such will quickly allow you to gain confidence in this regard. Attention to detail in interpersonal relationships can be exhausting, far more so than any physical exertion during a day of teaching. Pay attention not to get distracted by your own ‘curriculum’ to missing important clues from the students. One key to enhancing performance in this arena is by developing routines that help you stay abreast of both the general development plan, as well as paying attention to the guest and student. Rehearse routines for when you first meet and greet your guest. Develop other routines for setting goals, periodically assessing the process/practice focus; taking stock of what has been learned; checking on pace and time; checking for motivation and energy; etc. Play is indeed a powerful way to learn. Play is generates energy as it taps into man’s natural instinct to ‘explore’ and learn. So, play and have fun! Isn’t ski instructing wonderful! Remember one of your first and your most recent experience on the snow with a client. Have you changed or developed your performing skills? In what way? Would you like to change anything? 3. Teaching Process and Learning Cycle Good instruction is based upon developing a reliable partnership with the guest and student. Create a shared understanding about the role you, the instructor, will play; identify the role the student will have to play; identify collaborative functions you and the student will have to engage in; introduce the importance of goal setting and learning about the motivation the guest brings to the lesson. Why are you taking the lesson? What results do you hope to achieve? What will achieving these results enable you to do? Also start with the heart by connecting with the guest on more than a ‘skiing level’. Who are you? What turns you on/off? What excites you? What are things you have done that helps me understand you better? Here are some things I want you to know about me! While the neophyte instructor limits himself to teach skiing in a very mechanical way, the more effective instructor connects with the student on many levels. As you read through the PSIA and other materials, you will find good material on the teaching process and learning cycle. There are many teaching/learning models many of which share the following basic characteristics: #Meet, greet, rapport #Deterrmine the desired outcome-goal #Assess - analyze the current reality #Design - goal setting #Focus Practice - with adjustments #Feedback & Celebrate Successes (acknowledge progress - catch the student doing something right) #Re-calibrate and repeat Use the “Core Concepts” to help you develop a solid understanding of suggested teaching processes along with the practice examples for each specific development target. While these recommendations instruct you to a step-by-step approach to teaching skills, don’t allow this linear progression/teaching process to derail you from realizing that learning is not necessarily a linear process. Debrief yourself at the end of each lesson and note (yes, notebook) what you have learned from each lesson. Write the steps of a ‘teaching cycle’ model that you will use and beside each step, write down the skills you will need to fulfill each step: Next Back Back to Table of Contents